


Hurt so (not) good

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But not actually shown in the fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel just really really cares, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda dubious bdsm, M/M, Misuse of bdsm, No Smut, Protective Gabriel, Sam Winchester and Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: When Sam doesn't tell Gabriel to stop his angel starts getting worried. Luckily, like any good mate, Gabriel's there to set him right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of national fanworks day I actually posted something! It's amazing, I know. Anyone need to change their pants? Anyways, welcome to my angstfest. *swings open rusty gate*

"Sam, color." Gabriel demanded. 

"G- green!" Sam called out from under him. "I'm good, keep going."

Gabriel frowned. Sam's ass was starting to turn an alarming shade of red. 

"Sammykins, we can stop whenever you're ready." He reminded, with concern. 

"I'm fine." Sam growled out. "Just fuck me, already. I had the plug in earlier, you don't have to worry about stretching me."

Gabriel frowned harder, the plug had been removed hours ago. He decided that it was officially justifiable to read Sam's mind. 

Were he not already by the bed he'd be afraid of his knees giving out from the extreme rush of self hatred his mate gave out. And, worse: the true amount of pain the human was in. 

"Oh, kiddo." Gabriel exhaled, voice shaking just slightly as he undid the leather straps holding his human in place. 

"Wh- why are we stopping? Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked, nervously. 

Gabriel sighed, scooping him into his lap. 

"Sammykins, these games we play are just games. Not punishment for your imagined sins. Baby, will you look at me?" Gabriel stroked his shaking submissive's face. 

Sam looked up, hesitantly, baby glimmers of tears sparking in his eyes. 

"I just want this pain to stop." He cried. 

At this the archangel had a very difficult time getting his less rational pagan side to simmer down. 

"So you've been using me as sexual self harm?"

"Well, when you say it that way yo-"

"Are absolutely right." He interrupted. "I told you, Sammy bear, I'm here to protect you. That means physically and mentally. I'm not helping you hurt yourself. Sex is about love. Never punishment."

He waved a hand, not wanting to startle Sam with snaping, and they were both in soft fuzzy pajamas. 

"Come on, Samsung." Gabriel called lightly, scooting up to the head board with open arms. "I think it's time for bed."

Nestled safe in his lovers arms and with his cheek resting against his archangel's back, Sam knew that everything was going to be okay. 

... Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Night, everybody! Be safe!


End file.
